


unsaid

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [66]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269461
Kudos: 19





	unsaid

"Shuichi?"

Himiko's voice is barely more than a whisper, but Shuichi recognizes it nonetheless. "Yeah, Himiko?" he asks, flicking on the light by his bedside.

The smaller woman's eyes shine even in the dim light, and she slides onto the bed without preamble, wrapping her arms around Shuichi's waist. "I dreamed about her today," she mumbles, and Shuichi sighs, reaching up to run his fingers through her tangled brown hair. 

"Was it a bad one?"

"No," Himiko murmurs, resting her head on his shoulder. "Yes. It was good, so it's bad."

"Mhm," Shuichi soothes, and Himiko shakes her head. 

"I keep dreaming about a world where she lived too," she mumbles, and Shuichi hums quiet assent. "Where I'm waking up next to her. Where I can see her hair not in braids, and she's in these witch pajamas and I _miss her_..."

"I know," Shuichi admits, gently nudging the person next to him. "Maki feels the same."

"I keep seeing Kaito," Maki mumbles, hair messy as she blinks at the pair. "Every night. I keep seeing his smile."

"I keep seeing them," Shuichi whispers, tipping his head back to rest it against the headrest. "Kaede. Rantaro. Kokichi."

Maki sighs, reaching around Shuichi to pull Himiko between them. "Do you want to visit her grave?" the assassin offers, and Himiko mutely nods. "Would that help?"

"Yeah," Himiko whispers, and Maki hums, running her fingers through the younger's hair. "Yeah. I really... I miss her."

"I know," Shuichi soothes, and Himiko's eyes slide shut. "I know."


End file.
